justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Bonnet
Private Bonnet is a character in Just Cause 3. Personal info Most of Bonnet's background remains unknown, the only information given is that he was a young recruit in the Medici Military and joined boot camp around the same time as Sebastiano Di Ravello. The Di Ravello tapes describe Bonnet as somebody who sought more power because after he and Di Ravello first met, the former immediately wanted to "befriend" the latter in hopes that Di Ravello would provide an easy means for Bonnet to advance through the ranks himself. Career The only mentions of him are in the Di Ravello tapes. Bonnet joined military boot camp around the same time as Di Ravello. After their first meeting, Di Ravello describes Bonnet as an agreeable soldier who "ingratiates himself to me in hopes I drag him with me through the ranks." Giving the matter some thought, Di Ravello felt that a right-hand man "should start at the bottom with you: this gives the illusion of equality, but Private Bonnet may do better as a sacrificial lamb, should the occasion arise." After becoming "friends" with Di Ravello, Bonnet served to help further the latter's plans starting with a mutual hatred for Drill Sergeant Dushku. In one instance, Di Ravello had Bonnet leak information about Dushku's inebriation to the rest of the recruits. Di Ravello says that it "took less than a hour before most of platoon knew, their hatred of Dushku builds slowly and dangerously. Each punishment doled out to me cements me with loyalty. Soon, a small spark shall ignite this powder keg." Little else is mentioned about Bonnet until Di Ravello's finally decided to sacrifice him by poisoning his ear one night. The next day, Bonnet went on a rampage and nearly succeeded in killing Dushku, but Di Ravello quickly killed Bonnet by shooting him in the neck so that "no words could be spoken." It's likely that Di Ravello had convinced Bonnet to attack Dushku, and Dushku himself became handicapped after the incident. On boot camp graduation day, Di Ravello notes that his popularity was bolstered now that was seen as a "hero" for stopping Bonnet. "Drill Sergeant Duskhu spoke with pride from his wheelchair, citing my bravery in the face of evil. The men cheer my name even now. The first pawn falls. With steel patience I maneuver the board for the next move." After Di Ravello graduated from boot camp, Dushku received a promotion to Sergeant Major to continue his career and Private Bonnet was all but forgotten about. Trivia *He is one of under 10 minor characters who have no picture and who only appear in the games backstories. *Despite Private Bonnet's very small role, it is arguably one of the most significant in contributing to Di Ravello's rise to power. Although Bonnet was used merely as a pawn and eventual "sacrifice" by Di Ravello, the former's death would end up bolstering the latter's popularity with his fellow recruits along with President Dante and Drill Sergent Dushku. **It wasn't until after Bonnet's death that people began to really "trust" Di Ravello and put their faith in him as a confident and capable military leader. Category:Characters in Just Cause 3 Category:Content